The Homra Orphanage
by Wordless Mage
Summary: Sometimes, Kusanagi wondered if he will ever have a peaceful day while taking care of the little duckies in the orphanage. AU SaruMisa /wink wink/ hints of dewa/chitose, mikoto/reishi, fujishima/eric etc. One-Shot


**The Homra Orphanage (Beta-ed)**

_-Kiseu_

* * *

Sometimes, Kusanagi wondered if he will ever have a peaceful day while taking care of the little duckies in the orphanage. _AU_

* * *

This fic was Beta-ed by the lovely Mishaa (SHE'S AWESOME OKAY!) I actually wrote this for her in the first place /

* * *

**A**h, finally: peace—sweet, sweet silence. Kusanagi knew that by taking care of all these children he wouldn't be able to have some quiet and peace. Just earlier, he had to drag Fushimi away from Yata-chan…again. Three times. He had to do it _three times_today. He really needed to do something about that four-eyes. But, maybe now he could have some peace, right?

Oops, he jinxed it.

"Kusanagi-san, Fushimi is doing it to Misaki again!" Kusanagi sighed as he heard the voice of Fujishima calling from the other room.

Sometimes, Kusanagi wondered if he will ever have a peaceful day while taking care of the little duckies in the orphanage.

"Are these kids serious? This is the fourth time today," the blond mumbled to himself.

Stepping outside of his office, he walked towards the room where he knew the two troublesome boys would be in. And true to his prediction, there stood the two boys, the shorter one trapped between the wall and the other boy. Kusanagi frowned.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, you step back from Yata-chan this instant!" he ordered.

Fushimi, hearing his name being called by their caretaker, removed his lips from the frozen boy's pink ones and turned his head around. He smirked, looking at Kusanagi's disapproving look.

"But Misaki likes it," he said simply.

"L-Like hell I did!" Yata sputtered, turning a few shades of red. "And don't you dare say my name, you damn monkey!"

"Yata-chan, watch your language!" warned Kusanagi, but he was ignored. Poor Kusanagi.

Fushimi turned to face the shorter boy and moved his face closer, their nose almost touching.

"Oh, you don't like it? Maybe, that is why you blush every time I do it, right, Mi-sa-ki~?" He earned a growl from the shorter boy.

Kusanagi, seeing Yata's discomfort, stepped into the room and pulled the two boys apart. Yata released a small relieved sigh and Fushimi scowled darkly.

"Kusanagi-san, that's not nice. You can't just pull people apart when they're talking," he reasoned. Kusanagi snorted. _Talking?_

"Oh, yeah? Well, kissing other people without their consent isn't nice either, but you still do it," he argued back.

"Like I said earlier, Misaki likes it. And he's not just anyone," Fushimi paused and smirked. "Misaki is my future wife!" _And not Totsuka's or that fatty's__...__ Whatever his name is._

"I don't like it, you stupid monkey!" Yata defended himself. The blush on his face said otherwise. He didn't even deny Fushimi's last words.

Kusanagi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Even though some (almost all) of the kids in the orphanage are always giving him troubles, he couldn't help but love them. The kids are little terrors but they're _his_terrors.

He was young when his best friend, Suoh Mikoto, had told him about the orphanage and had asked him to manage it together with him. The orphanage was originally owned by Mikoto's parents but the couple had died in an accident so it was given to their only son to manage.

Kusanagi chuckled when he thought about his best friend. Suoh Mikoto is a scary looking guy and he did not look like he would fancy children. But he does. Even though he looks scary, he always had a soft spot for small kids.

And today, Mikoto had told Kusanagi that he had a very, very important 'business' to attend and he needed his best friend to take care of the kids for a day. Kusanagi had agreed but not before giving his friend a suspicious look.

"Okay, listen duckies," ("Saru is a monkey, a stupid one," Yata mumbled) Kusanagi crouched down to level with the two boys who in turn looked at him. "I want you, Fushimi, to stop kissing Yata-chan whenever you have the chance—I mean it. And, you, Yata-chan, avoid being in the same room with Fushimi, alone," he finished.

"But, Kusanagi-san," whined Fushimi. Kusanagi shot him a look. "Misaki always looks so cute and adorable and pretty and beautiful and it's hard to not do that to him!" Fushimi's face was red.

Kusanagi raised a fine eyebrow.

"Stupid monkey..." he watched as the other boy muttered under his breath while glaring at the smirking Fushimi.

"Fushimi, I meant what I said so it's either we do this the easy way or the hard way."

Fushimi looked like he wanted to argue but a glare from Kusanagi shut his lips. He pouted instead. _Meanie._

"Good boys," Kusanagi smiled as he patted their heads (or beanie, in Yata's case). "Promise me this won't happen again or I will have to bring Mikoto into this," he demanded.

Yata nodded instantly. Kusanagi heard Fushimi mumbling something that sound awfully like "He's busy with the guy in blue coat" as he, too, nodded his head, albeit grudgingly.

"Good, good. Now, let's play with the other duckies!" The young man got on his feet, held the two little boys hands in his and took them to the next room where the other kids of Homra Orphanage were playing.

He was not prepared by the sight that awaited him. He could hear Fushimi snickering beside him. Totsuka, who was standing at the corner of the room, was giggling like a school girl.

"Chitose... You! Masaomi Dewa! You two take five steps back from each other, right NOW!" Kusanagi boomed.

The two said boys quickly stepped away from one another, eyes wide.

"First, Fushimi and Yata-chan. Now, you two. What is wrong with you duckies? Where did you learn to do that?" Kusanagi sighed loudly. A few giggles and chuckles were heard.

"When it's Mikoto-san's turn to take care of us and the guy in the blue coat visits, they always do that," Totsuka told Kusanagi.

Kusanagi blinked as he stared at Totsuka. "That guy..." A feral growl escaped from his lips. _Why did Mikoto have to do that in front of these kids? They're like eight, for god's sake!_

"Listen duckies, from now on, I will stay in the same room with all of you so no one can get away from my sight, understand?" Kusanagi demanded. A few groaned and "okay"s were heard inside the room and Kusanagi nodded to himself. "Good."

However, even with him in the room, he could still see some of the bold boys—Fujishima (which surprised him) and, oh, Fushimi—trying to peck Eric's and poor Yata-chan's—cheeks.

By the way the kids were acting; Kusanagi might have to consider calling them bunnies instead. And of course, he had two bastards to blame and a certain redhead's ass to kick.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
